bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Quilge Opie
| obrazek = 200px | rasa = Quincy | urodziny = | wiek = | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = | waga = | grupa krwi = | przynależność = | poprzednia przynależność = 30px Wandenreich | zawód = | poprzedni zawód = Dowódca Oddziału Nadzorczo-Łowczego Pierwszego Jagdarmee Sternritter | atrybut = „'J'” - The Jail | zespół = | poprzedni zespół = Pierwszy Jagdarmee Sternritter | partner = | bazy operacyjne = Hueco Mundo, Silbern | krewni = | podstawowe umiejętności = Broń duchowa The Jail | debiut w mandze = Tom 55, Rozdział 487 | debiut w anime = | debiut w grze wideo = | japoński głos = | angielski głos = | hiszpański głos = }} był Quincy pełniącym w Wandenreich funkcję Pierwszego Jagdarmee oraz Sternrittera „'J'” - „'The Jail'”. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Sylwetka Quilge Jego głowa była w większości ogolona, miał jedynie krótkie czarne włosy zaczesane na prawą stronę. Nosił okrągłe okulary wyposażone w dwukierunkowy radiotelefon, który pozwala mu utrzymać ciągle kontakt z siedzibą Wandenreich kiedy jest w Hueco Mundo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 490, strona 11 Nosił typowy strój Wandenreich, czyli białe spodnie zawinięte w czarne buty do kolan, biały płaszcz z ozdobnymi guzikami i pasem oraz czapkę z czarnym daszkiem. Osobowość Quilge miał silnie autorytatywną osobowość, co pokazał kiedy kazał Arrancarom wylizać swoje buty.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 487, strona 12 Według podwładnych, Opie często działał w barbarzyński sposób, gdy ludzie nie rozumieli prawdziwego znaczenia jego słów. Krytycznie podchodził do swoich podwładnych, mianowicie karcił ich, że zbyt późno zorientowali się o ataku Loly i Menoly.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 487, strona 15 Był bardzo bezlitosny, bez najmniejszych skrupułów zabijał kilku niewinnych Arrancarów. Był również na tyle arogancki, że kpił z Aizena, że ten miał tak słabych podwładnych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 487, strona 17 Darzył Yhwacha ogromnym szacunkiem i był w stanie poświęcić swoje własne życie dla zrealizowania jego planów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 499, strona 14 Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|right|190px|Broń Quilge zniszczona przez Menoly i Loly Kiedy Quilge siedzi na tronie, podchodzi do niego jeden z członków Jagdarmee. Mężczyzna wstaje i mówi, że urządza turniej o przetrwanie dla Arrancarów i Hollowów. Mówi, że jeśli ktoś chce przeżyć to ma wylizać jego buty. Kiedy jeden z Arrancarów pyta się czy zostanie przy życiu, jeśli powie, że zostanie jego kompanem, Opie bez wahania go zabija. Niespodziewanie pojawiają się przy nim dwie postacie, które niszczą jego broń i przystawiają miecz do gardła. Kapitan pyta się podwładnych jakim cudem mieli oni broń. Postacie zdejmują płaszcze i przedstawiają się jako Loly Aivirrne i Menoly Mallia. Mężczyzna przy pomocy miecza powala dziewczyny i rozkazuje podopiecznym się nimi zająć, ale nie zabijać. Quilge rozmyśla, że Aizen nie był na tyle wart, skoro trzymał takich ludzi jako swoich podwładnych. Niespodziewanie zostaje zaatakowany przez podwładnych Harribel - Emilou Apacci, Cyan Sung-Sun i Franceskę Mila Rose.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 487, strony 10-19 thumb|left|190px|Quilge pokonuje Fracción Harribel Kiedy tylko Tres Bestias przestają się kłócić, rozpoczynają atak na armię wroga. Po tym, jak pokonują kilkoro żołnierzy, na pomoc wezwany został Opie. Mężczyzna zaczął wychwalać potęgę trójcy Arrancarów, jednak te nie przyjęły pozytywnie jego komplementów ani zaproszeń do współpracy. Zdziwiony brakiem chęci do negocjacji Quilge pokonuje Tres Bestia. Wówczas zauważa ukrywającego się z Nel Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 488, strony 2, 6-8 15-17 Quilge rozpoznaje Przedstawiciela Shinigami; zwraca się do niego po imieniu. Chwilę wcześniej wyśmiewa fakt, iż Shinigami nosi na plecach Arrancara. Ichigo domyśla się, że Opie wie o nim od Eberna. Chwilę później zza pleców kapitana wyskakuje trójka żołnierzy Wandenreich. Kiedy Kurosaki chwyta za miecz, atakujący go żołnierze przemieścili się przy użyciu bardzo szybkiego ruchu. Nawet Ichigo zauważa, że różni się od Shunpo czy Sonído, kojarząc od razu ruch z używanym przez Quincy Hirenkyaku. Wówczas do walki wkracza również Opie, wyciągając miecz potwierdza, że przeciwnikami Kurosakiego są Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 489, strony 6-11 thumb|right|190px|Quilge kontra Ichigo Kapitan atakuje strzałami i dziwi się, że wszystkie trafiły, bo przecież Ichigo nie jest taki słaby. Z kłębi dymu wyłania się Zangetsu, a potem trzymający w dłoniach strzałę Shinigami. Stwierdza, że Uryū Ishida mówił, że Quincy używają tylko łuków, po czym odrzuca strzałę i powoduje wielki wybuch. Quilge znów próbuje zaatakować, ale Ichigo odpiera je jednym atakiem. Mężczyzna stwierdza, że kiedy ktoś jest w stanie zablokować a nawet odrzucić jego Heilig Pfeil, zdaje sobie sprawę, że te techniki są niedoskonałe. Kurosaki pyta czy strzały mają tak skomplikowaną nazwę oraz stwierdza, że są potężniejsze od tych Uryū. Opie wyraźnie zaciekawia się tym nazwiskiem i pyta czy chodzi mu o Uryū Ishidę. Chłopak potwierdza i zastanawia się skąd o nim wie. Kapitan mówi, że to niemożliwe by strzały chłopaka były słabsze od jego, po czym stwierdza, że za dużo powiedział. Wyciąga miecz i mówi, że po walce będzie miał więcej rzeczy do sprawozdania dla „jego wysokości”. Ichigo pyta kim jest „Jego Wysokość”, ale Opie stwierdza, że nie sensu o tym mówić, bo tamten wydał rozkaz by go natychmiast zabić. Pyta czy słyszał o technice zwanej Quincy: Letzt Stil, po czym zdejmuje rękawiczkę i tworzy wielki słup energii ze znakiem Quincy na końcu. Po chwili wyłania się w nowej formie i mówi, że prawdziwa nazwa tej techniki to Quincy: Vollständig.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 490, strony 3-14 thumb|left|190px|Quilge absorbuje [[Reishi]] Pyta się Ichigo czy jest w stanie poczuć jego pulsującą moc, po czym zaskakuje go od tyłu. Widząc zmieszanie przeciwnika, odgaduje jego myśli i mówi, że ta technika to nie to samo co Quincy: Letzt Stil, które zaniknęło 200 lat temu i stało się „reliktem przeszłości”, a różnica między technikami jest jak pomiędzy niebem a ziemią. Atakuje i przytłacza Kurosakiego, który mówi, że jeśli Ishida zmieniłby się w coś takiego, mógłby go przez przypadek zabić, po czym używa Getsugi Tenshō. Quilge wychodzi bez obrażeń i stwierdza, że powinien wycelować przed cięciem. Wyciąga na bok miecz, zaczyna pochłaniać wszelkie Reishi znajdujące się w pobliżu i zamierza użyć techniki Biskiel, jednak zostaje ona przerwana przez Ayona w towarzystwie Tres Bestia's.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 491, strony 1-2, 5-17 190px|thumb|right|Quincy wbity w ziemię przez Ayona Quilge zostaje zaatakowany przez wściekłego potwora. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, dostaje kilka potężnych ciosów. Ayon łatwo pokonuje kapitana, ale mimo tego nie przestaje atakować i brutalnie wbija go w ziemię. Pewna siebie Emilou podchodzi do rannego i chwali za przetrwanie ciosów potwora, lecz Quilge przecina jej krtań. Wstaje i mówi, że musi powiadomić Jego Wysokość by dostosował siłę ich krwi, ale przed tym musi ich szybko zabić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 492, strony 4-5 i 12-17 Mówi do Ayona, że jest przebrzydłym potworem, więc zabije go pierwszego. Potwór rusza do ataku, a Opie używa techniki Sklaverei i pochłania jego ciało. Po chwili wychodzi w nowej formie - jego Vollständig połączył się z Ayonem. Tres Bestia zauważają beznadziejność tej sytuacji, porywają Apacci i wycofują się w kierunku Chada i Orihime. Sung-Sun używa jednej ze swojej technik - Muda, która pozwala ukryć się przed przeciwnikiem. Podczas ich dyskusji, Quilge niszczy osłonę. Pochłania całą technikę oraz Tres Bestia. Kiedy postanawia zrobić to samo z Orihime i Sado, przerywa mu Kurosaki, tym razem w formie Bankai. Kapitan jest wyraźnie zły z powodu tego, że jego przeciwnik użył tej formy. Ichigo przytłacza go i mówi mu, że jeżeli rozwali jego głowę, to nie będzie w stanie absorbować więcej Reishi. Quilge odgryza się, że jest nieznośny i atakuje go.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 493, strony 1-14 thumb|190px|left|Quilge przebity przez Uraharę Opie używa medalionu, próbując skraść Bankai oponenta, jednak na próżno. Wścieka się, że nic nie może zrobić. Po chwili otrzymuje potężny cios od Kurosakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 498, strony 6-8 Stara się zwiększyć dystans. Wiedział, że nie może pozwolić Ichigo użyć Bankai, jednak nie mógł go też ukraść. Zastanawia się jednak, dlaczego nawet po użyciu Vollständig i zaabsorbowaniu Ayona Kurosaki bez problemu go przewyższa. Ichigo pyta się go, dlaczego próbują pieczętować Bankai. Quilge odpowiada mu, że nie musi słyszeć odpowiedzi, a sam zastanawia się nad siłą przeciwnika. Twierdzi, że oprócz siły ataków najgroźniejszym jego atutem jest szybkość, przez którą nie nadąża z używaniem Blut Arteriae, przez co jego ataki nie mogą przeciwstawiać się Bankai. Ichigo pyta się go, czy Quincy boją się Bankai, na co wściekły Quilge rzuca się na niego. Zostaje jednak jednym strzałem przebity przez Kisuke Uraharę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 498, strony 10-15 thumb|right|190px|Opie przecięty na pół Przy pomocy specjalnej techniki, Ransōtengai, jest w stanie nadal się poruszać. Wystrzeliwuje wiązki energii do Garganty, w której jest Ichigo. Tworzy więzienie i zatrzymuje Kurosakiego oraz zamyka Gargantę. Wybucha szaleńczym śmiechem i krzyczy, że zadba o to, by Ichigo teraz tutaj został, nawet jeśli miałby postawić na szali swoje życie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 499, strony 11-17 Niespodziewanie zostaje przecięty na pół przez tajemniczą osobę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 500, strony 15-17 Po śmierci wszechkapitana Yamamoto Ichigo ostatecznie przedziera się do Soul Society, co oznacza, że „'The Jail'” Quilge zawiódł.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 512, strona 6 Wyposażenie 190px|thumb|right|Krzyż Quincy Quilge |kuinshī kurosu|po japońsku „''Krzyż Destrukcji''”}}: Quilge nosi przy pasie po lewej stronie pięcioramienny Krzyż Quincy. : Quilge był w posiadaniu czarnej Sanrei Shutō. Na środku posiada zamknięte, pięcioramienne koło. Na palcach są białe paski, które łączą się z kołem. Okoliczności jej zdobycia nie są znane. Została zniszczona przez niego samego w celu aktywowania Quincy: Vollständig.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 490, strony 11-12 : Opie jest w posiadaniu medalionu do kradzieży Bankai. Użył go na Kurosakim, jednak z niewiadomych przyczyn nie był w stanie nic mu zrobić. Moce i umiejętności [[Plik:R499 Ichigo zostaje zamknięty w więzieniu.png|thumb|right|190px|Ichigo uwięziony w „'The Jail'” Quilge]] |kangoku jeiru|po angielsku i japońsku "Więzienie"}}: Quilge potrafi za pomocą miecza wystrzelić skondensowane Reishi, które bez problemu zamyka bramę pomiędzy wymiarami i tworzy dziesięcioramienne więzienie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 499, strony 14-17 Jest ono niezwykle wytrzymałe, potrafi oprzeć się Getsudze Tenshō w formie Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 500, strony 14-15 Nie pozwala na swobodny przepływ sygnałów z zewnątrz, ponieważ Ichigo Kurosaki będąc w nim zamkniętym nie może rozmawiać przez telefon z Akonem ani Uraharą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 500, strony 7-9 Według Yhwacha, nie może ono więzić Quincych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 514, strony 6-7 Manipulacja i absorpcja Reishi: Podstawową metodą walki Quincy jest absorpcja Reishi znajdującego się w atmosferze i przekształcanie go w swoją broń. Quilge potrafi stworzyć miecz długości katany, dzięki któremu bez problemu powala Loly i Menoly.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 487, strona 16 Wysoka moc duchowa: Opie ma wystarczająco dużą moc duchową, aby bez problemu zranić dwóch Arrancarów klasy Números czy zatrzymać gołą dłonią pędzące Zanpakutō Apacci.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 487, strona 16 i 18 Mistrz walki mieczem: Quilge wykazał duże zdolności w walce bronią białą. Bez problemu pokonał Loly i Menoly oraz trójkę Fracción Harribel.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 487, strona 16Manga Bleach; Rozdział 488, strona 16 Jest też w stanie walczyć na równi z Ichigo w formie Shikai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 491, strony 1-6 : Quilge wykazał umiejętność korzystania z Hirenkyaku do tego stopnia, by swoją szybkością zaskoczyć Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 489, strony 8-9 Broń duchowa Miecz i włócznia z Reishi: Opie jest w stanie przemienić Krzyż Quincy w średniej długości miecz. Dzięki niemu mógł bez problemu zniszczyć Zanpakutō Menoly. Potrafi również stworzyć długą włócznię oraz łuk Quincy i strzały.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 487, strony 12-14Manga Bleach; Rozdział 489, strony 9-10 * |hairihhi bufairu|po niemiecku „''Święta Strzała''”, a japońsku „''Święta Strzała Zniszczenia''”}}: Podstawowa amunicja do łuków Quincy. Przy uderzeniu wywołują dużą eksplozję. Strzały Quilge wydaję się być bardziej wydajne niż Uryū.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 490, strony 4-7 Quincy: Vollständig [[Plik:R490 Vollstandig Quilge - Biskiel.png|190px|thumb|right|Quincy: Vollständig Quilge - Biskiel]] |kami no seigi bisukieru|po japońsku „''Boska Sprawiedliwość''”}}: Quilge jest w stanie aktywować tę technikę poprzez zniszczenie Rękawicy Sanrei. Tworzy się wtedy wielki słup energii, na którego szczycie pojawia się znak Quincy - pięcioramienny krzyż. Przybiera w tej formie nowy wygląd. Nad głową pojawia się krzyż Quincy i wyrastają mu skrzydła. Zamiast źrenic ma pionowe kreski.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 490, strony 11-14 * Kompletna dominacja Reishi: W tej formie Quilge bez problemu absorbuje Reishi znajdujące się w piasku, drzewach, kamieniach, budowlach czy nawet technice innej osoby. :* |seirei sukuraverai|po niemiecku „''Niewolnictwo''”, a japońsku „''Święte Zniewolenie''”}}: Ta technika wykorzystuje podstawową zdolność do pochłaniania Reishi. Jest w stanie absorbować nawet te znajdujące się w ciele innej istoty. Po pochłonięciu Ayona, jego lewa ręka staje się kilka razy bardziej umięśniona niż prawa, a skrzydła zmieniają się na mniejsze i pojawia się na nich znak przypominający oczy oraz wyrasta mu długi wężowy ogon. Jego szczęka staje się trzy razy większa i przypomina zęby Ayona.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 483, strony 4-12 * Latanie: Dzięki parom skrzydeł, Quilge może latać i unosić się w powietrzu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 491, strony 1-2 * Zwiększona szybkość: W tej formie Quilge jest o wiele szybszy. Jest w stanie zaskoczyć Ichigo pojawiając się za nim. * Zwiększona duchowa świadomość: Quilge jest zdolny do wykrycia osób, które używają specjalnej techniki ukrywającej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 493, strony 9-10 |burūto|po niemiecku „''Krew''”, a japońsku „''Krwawa Szata''”}}: To specjalna umiejętność Quincy, która sprawia, że Reishi dostaje się do krwi użytkownika, przez co jest wzmocniona obrona jak i atak. Opie jest bez problemu przyjąć na siebie Getsugę Tenshō Ichigo bez żadnych obrażeńManga Bleach; Rozdział 491, strony 9-10 oraz wstać i walczyć po kilkunastu brutalnych ciosach Ayona.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 492, strony 18-21 * |burūto vēne|po niemiecku „''Krew Żylna''”, a japońsku „''Pasywna Krwawa Szata''”}}: To defensywny typ zaawansowanej techniki Blut.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 499, strona 9 Quilge był w stanie przyjąć na siebie Getsugę Tenshō Ichigo w formie Shikai, nie doznając żadnych obrażeń.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 491, strony 6-8 Doznał również śmiertelnych ran oraz poważnych obrażeń wewnętrznych po ataku Ayona, jednak po tym podniósł się, nastawił kark i był gotowy walczyć dalej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 492, strony 18-21 Musi wykorzystywać tą zdolność cały czas z pełną mocą, jeśli chce przeciwdziałać atakom przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 498, strona 18 * |burūto aruterie|po niemiecku „''Krew Tętnicza''”, a japońsku „''Aktywna Krwawa Szata''”}}: To ofensywny typ zaawansowanej techniki Blut.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 499, strona 9 Dzięki niej, Quilge jest w stanie walczyć przeciwko Bankai, jednak używając tej techniki, nie może użyć Blut Vene.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 498, strona 14 : To technika wysokiego poziomu, która umożliwia użytkownikowi na kontrolowanie poszczególnych części ciała poprzez nici z Reishi. Używając tej techniki, użytkownik porusza swoim ciałem jak marionetką, pozwalając na swobodne ruchy mimo paraliżu, złamań czy innych możliwości utrudnienia ruchu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 124, strony 4-6Manga Bleach; Rozdział 499, strona 14 Ciekawostki * Po aktywowaniu Quincy: Vollständig, maniera mowy Quilge ulega zmianie. W jego dialogach pojawia się sufiks ''-masu'', nadający wypowiedzi uprzejmego tonu. Co ciekawe, zapisywany jest on za pomocą znaku 〼, stosowanego głównie w okresie Edo i zapomnianego w ubiegłym wieku. Obecnie znak często stosowany jest w wiadomościach SMS. :* Ponieważ tego typu zabieg jest stosunkowo trudny do oddania w tłumaczeniu, w polskim wydaniu "Bleacha", po przybraniu swojej świętej formy, Opie przejawia tendencję do powtarzania słowa "absolutnie". Cytaty Bitwy i wydarzenia Wydarzenia Walki Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja en:Quilge Opie ru:Килге Опи de:Quilge Opie fr:Quilge Opie es:Quilge Opie id:Quilge Opie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wandenreich Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Tylko manga